narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kannazuki
Kannazuki (神無月), most commonly known as Kaname Soga, is a ninja hailing from the extinct Soga Clan. She was adopted and placed into the branch family of Konohagakure's Hyūga Clan. During her youth, she gained the title Demon of the Byakugan (,) for her skill in using her unique dōjutsu. In addition to this, she became know as Reborn Sky God (天神,Tenjin) among the branch family for her unique knowledge of ancient Hyūga techniques. Later she fled the village and became a , eventually ending as a refugee in Kirigakure. Years later, after a civil war, she became the and earned the title Demon of the Hidden Mist (霧隠れの鬼人, Kirigakure no Kijin). ~More Coming Soon~ Appearance Personality History Abilities Chakra Control Aether Energy During a mission to the , her and her team happen upon the ruins of Seishingakure. Looking for a place to rest, they set up camp in the ruins of the destroyed village. During the night, upon hearing noises deep with in ruins. They traveled into it, eventually finding a large pool emitting strange energy. Approaching the pool, they were ambushed, by a unknown group of ninja. During the battle Kannazuki being dealt a severe wound, and fell into the pool, sinking to the bottom in mere moments. While the rest of the team managed to escape. Upon returning to the village, the team informed to Kage to what happened. They the Hyūga chose to leave it be as she was not a true member of the clan. Hurt by this choice, the team attempted to return to the ruins, but were unable to leave by orders of the Hokage. With several months passing, Kannazuki returned, passing out at the village gates. Upon awaking, she found herself in a room chained to a bed. Hours passed before someone entered the room. When asked about what happened, she stated that all she could remember was being attacked and falling into the pool. She was told that the unique energy of the pool, manipulated her body, infusing it with a unique energy which had never been seen before. As a result of this, she would remain locked away until this energy was understood. ~More Coming Soon~ Phantom Network Is a unique phenomenon, that is stated to have been produced as a result of her exposure to the unique energy of the pool. Which granted her a second or phantom network, which is used to channel the energy though out her body, much like a normal chakra network does. Like the normal chakra network, the phantom network has , though are stated as being in a unique or reversed position then the normal ones. Unlike the normal chakra network, the phantom network is stated as being something that is "alive" in a sense, as it can adjust and increase the number of chakra points to help Kannazuki if needed. Dōjutsu Byakugan Gentle Grace, Silent Massacre Sōryōgan Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Nintaijutsu Summoning Kenjutsu Gentle Blade Dance Genjutsu Quotes Trivia Also See * Kaname Soga * Valden